Love Revealed
by jaywolfe
Summary: Peter/Caspian-Caspian was shown the wrong of his ways and received blessings from the heart and soul of the kings and queens of old


A/N: My version of the scene after our lovely Edmund shattered the White Witch. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me is own nothing.

His tutor had left him some time ago. He sat there contemplating everything that had happened since he ran away from the Telemarine castle. And his first encounter with the High King! Who'd have thought that he would clash swords with the man he had regarded as his idol since he was a child. Except High King Peter wasn't a grown man. He was a man, of course, but a boy nonetheless. When he got his first good look at the king, he was, well, mesmerized. His blue eyes, his shaggy blond hair, the air of authority around him; somehow, Peter made him want to forget everything that he stands for. In short, he wanted to be with this man forever. This startled him so when he laid eyes upon Queen Susan, he figured she would provide the necessary distraction from her beautiful brother.

That proved impossible as more often than not, he and Peter were at each other's throats. And more often than not, he wanted to do something else with Peter that doesn't involve killing each other. Since he couldn't do that, he settled with watching him. He watched him being a king, a friend, a brother, a warrior, and a father to Lucy. High King Peter may be the Magnificent to Narnia but with Lucy, he was High King Peter the Magnificently Whipped. Who could blame him? The Valiant Queen was a package of bravery, courage, unwavering belief and trust, innocence, cheerfulness, and those brown eyes that know exactly what to do when she wants something from her brother or to rebuke him when he's in the wrong. Like the spectacle in the chamber earlier.

When Susan ran after Edmund, Lucy had looked at him and Peter so disappointingly that for some reason, he wanted to break down and cry. He hadn't known that what he wanted the most besides Peter's love was Lucy's trust. And the look in Peter's eyes when they were alone was heartbreaking. He looked like his world had collapsed. He had failed as a brother. It was at that moment that Prince Caspian the Tenth knew that Peter may be a king but he was, first and foremost, a brother.

Caspian had also come to the startling fact that he was in love with the king. He didn't know how and frankly, it doesn't matter. All he knows is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man, comforting and loving him. He was so into his own world that Caspian didn't realize he wasn't alone any longer until a soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"You were selfish today," Lucy said, settling down next to the prince.

Caspian jerked his head towards the young queen.

"Queen Lucy, I-"

Lucy shook her head; Caspian closed his mouth and turned back towards the fields of open green. Lucy may be a child but he couldn't forget that she was 1300 years older and is his queen. They were both silent until Lucy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You were selfish and you overstepped your boundaries," she started. Caspian turned a crimson hue. He turned away from her but remained quiet.

"You challenged Peter's authority and your thirst for revenge delayed your escape, resulting in the deaths of many. You then accused him of something that he-_we_-had no control over. Your quest for vengeance brought not so nice people to you, offering lies and false promises to kill Miraz. You almost succeeded in bringing our enemy and Ed's captor back," Lucy stopped. She glanced at the bowed head next to her. She looked towards the mountains.

She continued. "Peter doesn't like you; Susan doesn't understand you; Edmund doesn't trust you and I doubt he ever will after that stunt you pulled back there. But I was willing to give you a chance. And I can honestly tell you, Prince Caspian, that I don't know why I ever did." Caspian winced but made no noise. Lucy went on. "You had done nothing but aggravate my siblings, Peter especially. You have good intentions and respectable qualities but you have got to stop thinking you are the greatest, that you are above my brother. Peter may be arrogant but he wants what is best for his people. He has been conflicted with quilt since we stumbled back to our world and he had wanted nothing more than come back here but we couldn't. Now that we are here, seeing evidence of our departure, he wants to do right by Narnia. We know we might leave once again so he is working hard to ensure Narnia will be thriving and safe and in good hands. And he can't do that if you keep questioning him."

Caspian remained silent through Lucy's speech and he was properly ashamed of himself. She was right, of course, and it bothered him that a young girl was showing him the wrong of his actions. As he reflected upon his attitude towards the High King, he cringed, sure that Peter won't ever accept his apology or any form of giving in. He tuned back to the queen when she continued.

"You failed my test, Prince Caspian," Lucy said, so soft it was as if the wind itself was talking.

He turned to her, confused. "Your Majesty, I don't get your meaning."

Lucy smiled at him sadly. "Why do you think Peter is the way he is? Well, other than yourself, of course. Once we leave, there will be no one to govern Narnia. You are the most logical choice to be king of Narnia. Aslan wouldn't have it any other way. But like I said, you haven't proven yourself worthy of kingship to me and my siblings."

Caspian blushed and turned away. "Forgive me, Queen Lucy, for the grievances I wrought upon your person and your sister and brothers'. As for ruling Narnia, I don't think I am ready for such a task."

Lucy gave a small laugh. "Call me Lucy. As for you not ready for Narnia, it will be for that reason alone that Aslan will think you are right to be king. We weren't ready ourselves when we started out, remember. After all, we were only children."

Caspian laughed a genuine laugh. He teased her, "Much as you are now?"

The young queen joined him in laughter, remembering Edmund's question when they opened their chests.

She sobered up when she remembered the other reason for her being out there with the prince. She knew this was good for them but she also know it was just as destructive as it is beautiful. Peter was strong as is Caspian but she didn't know just how strong they would be if the former leaves. She groaned, covering her face with her hands. Why does this have to happen now, of all times?

Caspian looked at her, worried. It wasn't often he see Lucy being serious. Except for when she defended Trumpkin in the chamber, Lucy was generally a carefree spirit. But then, she just scolded him for his poor actions. It was as the legends say: The Valiant Queen may be trusting and gentle and free but she, too, can fight like her brothers'.

"Lucy, are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

She smiled at him, showing him that she was all right. She asked, hesitatingly, a difference from the fierce girl moments ago, "How do you feel about Peter, Caspian?"

His eyes widened before jerking away. He turned a bold color of red, stammering, "I-I don't know w-what you-you mean, my lady." His nervous attitude had forced him to refer to Lucy royally.

"I have seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. You claim to have hatred towards him but I see otherwise. You diverted your attention from Peter to Susan, thinking it is safe as she is a woman and not a man. But I see it is not what you want. You want Peter; you always have since you first fought in the woods. You think the people won't like it but you think wrong. Peter may be unbearable at times but that doesn't stop the people from wanting him to be happy," Lucy halted. She was surprised to see Caspian look so resolute when she was basically giving him her blessing. "Caspian, is something the matter?"

He shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "You continually surprise me, Lucy. I didn't think anyone noticed my attraction towards the High King. He hates me, Lucy. I don't think I will ever get a chance with him. Not only is that a problem but should we be together, it won't be forever as I like as you will leave us once again." He stopped as a thought came to him. "Wait, how do you know the people will accept us as we are?"

Lucy gave a mischievous grin. "You might say the Pevensie siblings had something to do with that like 1300 years ago, give or take a few." Caspian threw his head back and laugh. The four kings and queens of old are unpredictable; nothing like what the legends say.

"So you don't mind?" He asked.

"No. Besides, Peter likes you too. He watches you as you watch him. Of course, we might kill you if you hurt him in any way," she said. Taking notice of the look on his face, she said, surprised, "What? You don't think we could? Aslan may have lined you up as the next king but Aslan would have to go without one if you so much as hurt him. Besides, I don't think you should fear Aslan with this. You would have to butt heads with Edmund and Susan."

He froze with shock. He didn't think he would ever hear the youngest queen threaten someone with death. Then again, she was and is a queen and warrior. He would have to get over these revelations soon. It doesn't do well with the heart. Wait a minute. "King Edmund and Queen Susan know?"

"Well, yes. You don't think we'd keep something like this from each other, do you? Besides, it was Susan who first realized where your true feelings lie. She just didn't want to scare you in to admitting who you like. As for Edmund, he is not close to his brother for nothing. Just as Susan and I talk to each other of woman nature, they talk to each other of what men needs."

Caspian was about to reply when a voice carried out to their solitude.

"Lucy? Lu! Where in the blazes are you? Susan's looking for you." It was Peter and judging from the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy.

Lucy spared Caspian a smile and a piece of advice before leaving him. "You will treat my brother with respect, Caspian, as a king and as your equal. Don't hurt him or we will hurt you. As for Narnia, it will do you good to take care of my Narnia. I have killed before, Caspian, and I won't hesitate to hurt you should Narnia ever be in ruins again."

She turned her back on the stunned prince before calling out, "I'm right here, Peter. I'll be right there."

Peter stumbled upon the smirking Lucy and the blushing Caspian. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, dear brother. Where is Susan?"

"She's in one of the chambers with Edmund," Peter said, confused.

Before he could ask her anything else, she walked towards where he came from, bumping into Edmund and Susan in the darkness. Before she could cry out, Edmund clapped a hand over her mouth, "Quiet. We want to know what's going to happen."

She slapped his hand away and glared at him. A useless feat as they could barely see each other. She looked askance at her older sister and was hushed by her, too. She sighed. Looks like she was going to witness Caspian and Peter professing their love for each other. Really, Peter may deny it all he wants but everyone could see he was head over heels with Caspian.

Peter looked from where his sister had gone through to Caspian, who was looking everywhere but at him. He took the time chance to study the prince. He was beautiful with his long hair constantly blowing into his eyes; his eyes were of a beautiful brown; and he was, well, just beautiful. His voice was a caress of things unimaginable.

"Caspian, do you mind telling me what you and Lu were talking about?"

"No because I am not telling you anything."

Peter glared. "If you are now going after my baby sister, it would do you good to remember that I will not hesitate to kill you."

Lucy choked; Susan glared; Edmund snorted; Caspian downright laughed. "What is it with you and your siblings killing me?"

Before Peter could retort, Caspian said, no trace of laughter on his face, "I was talking to her about you." Peter looked surprised. "I was asking her if loving you was impossible." Now Peter was shocked. He felt more than animosity towards Caspian, perhaps even love, but he didn't know the latter felt the same way. He was unsure of what to do of his feelings because who knows if he might be able to come back again when he leaves. He wasn't sure if he can handle that.

Peter sighed, broken. "Caspian, even if our feelings for each other are true, we would never work. We would be leaving again and I just know that we might not be able to come back again. How do you think we will be if that happens?"

Caspian shrugged. "Lucy mentioned, in not so many words, that we both need this." He hesitated. "I need this. I need you, Peter. I know I haven't exactly been the best man around here and contradicting your orders but I love you. I don't know why, or how, but all I know is that I need you with me. I know you will leave but I am willing to put everything on the line if I can just have you with me for a while."

Susan smiled. Lucy sniffled back her tears while Edmund was now going over his mind the speech he would need to give Caspian. Susan knew she would never be able to keep her family with her for the rest of her life, that one by one, they would leave her for their own lives. But this was different. Peter might not be able to survive the heartache it would come when he finally leaves Narnia. She was broken out of her thoughts when Lucy shrieked.

She turned to Lucy. "Lucy! Hush, they might hear us." But Lucy wasn't paying attention. She was already running out towards the couple on the overlook, jumping in Peter's arms. Susan must have missed something because Edmund was now out there with them, laughing and talking. She walked up to all of them. "What is going on here?"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. Lucy exclaimed, "They kissed! They really kissed."

Susan said, "Oh. Well, Caspian, don't hurt my brother. I will hurt you." She kissed his cheek, ignoring his exasperated and amused look. "Come along, Lu, Ed. Let's leave them alone."

Giving her brother one final hug and a kiss for Caspian, Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him into the How. "Now Edmund, if Caspian and Peter ever gets married, you will be Peter's maid of honor."

Edmund gave an indignant yell, calling after Susan. "Susan, you won't let her get away with that, would you?"

Susan answered back with a tint of laughter in her voice. "Why not, Edmund? You would look lovely in one of my dresses."

Giving a frustrated yell, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy faded away leaving the once and future king of Narnia. Peter and Caspian gave each other looks before bursting into laughter. Wrapping his arms around his lover and resting his forehead against his, Peter said, "They are crazy but I wouldn't have them any other way."

Caspian smirked. "Me neither. After all, if I will be involved with their brother, I would have to put up with them also."

They both laughed before Peter brought their lips together. It was as magical as he had thought it would be. He would leave again and there's the battle with Miraz, but for now, Caspian is all he wanted and needed.


End file.
